1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to apparatuses and methods for packaging a semiconductor chip, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for performing a reflow process of a solder ball provided on a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of packaging a semiconductor chip may include a fabrication process that provides a solder ball to a semiconductor chip and a mounting process for mounting a semiconductor chip to which a solder ball is provided on a printed circuit board (PCB).
After performing the fabrication process and the mounting method respectively, a process of performing a reflow on a solder ball by heating the solder ball is required.